


We Sleep Until the Sun Goes Down

by abbymaie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Humor, Interrupted Sex, and some relationships..., crap i forgot some characters....whoopsie, ehh i'll tag them later, gonna tag characters as they appear, random drunken shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbymaie/pseuds/abbymaie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Arya drinks a little too much, Gendry spends the evening pouting, and then shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sex Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even really know what this is but it came to me randomly. This is going to be a two part story.....which I'll probably end up posting later. But here enjoy! :)
> 
> Title comes from "Mountain Sound" by Of Monsters and Men.

It was a dull, Saturday summer night and Arya was bored out of her mind. Gendry wouldn't be home for another half hour and she was tired of aimlessly surfing the internet.

_Well, there's always porn.....I did_ not _just think that.....did I? Seven Hells, what's the matter with me?! To be fair, we haven't had sex in almost a week thanks to Gendry's new work schedule and I'm randy as fuck._ Arya felt her cheeks flush at the mere thought of watching such things but she figured that it couldn't hurt to relieve some of the ache in her lower stomach. She was contemplating when her phone buzzed. There were several messages: one from Sansa, one from Jon, two from Hot Pie, all four messages pertaining to a party that Margaery and Loras were throwing, and one from Gendry telling her that he'd be home in a bit and was making a pit stop at the store.

Arya bit her lip and deleted all the messages save for the one Gendry sent, replying with:

**Gendry Waters:** _Will be home soon. Making pit stop at The Peach, want anything?_

**Arya Stark:**   _No, just don't forget the condoms babe ;)_

**Gendry Waters:** _As you wish. :D_

His response made her laugh and she turned to her computer again. She shut it off and decided that tv was a better option since Gendry could help her relieve her ache....that was if he hurried home. It was ten mintues before she heard keys and a voice opening the door.

"What?....Nah, maybe next time.....Seriously?......After what happened last time?.....You gotta be kidding me?.....I'll think about it and let you know.....What.....what about Arya?....Oh, yeah.....I guess....Well, gotta go....yeah, yeah whatever Hot Pie." Gendry hung up and set the bag down on the table. He didn't miss Arya's confused expression and strode over to her, kissing her on the head.

"Hey."

"Hey. What was that about?"

He ran his hand over his face. "Just Hot Pie being Hot Pie. Apparently Margaery and Loras are throwing a party later and he wants to go but doesn't have a ride. He wanted to know if we'd be going. And that he texted you about it but you never responded."

Arya shooled her expressions to show more confusion and shock. "I didn't get any messages except the one you sent."

"Hmmm......well I am beat so no party for me." Gendry sighed as he dropped down on the couch next to her.

She leaned into his shoulder. "That makes two of us."

He chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Not _too_ tired, I hope." He murmmured into her hair as he kissed her hair again.

She bit her bottom lip. "Nope, not _that_ tired."

She wasn't sure who made the first move but she ran to the bedroom quick as a cat and he ran after her not a second later with the condoms in hand.

* * *

Their bodies clashed together again and again, sweat dripping down both as they moved together in unison. Arya sat straddled above him, her hands clasped firmly around his neck and digging into his back as Gendry guided her hips and canted his hips upward. She ground into his hips faster with every thrust and was already starting to near her peak, the finish just within her grasp. He growled as she slowly started clenching around him and her nails left marks on his shoulders. Her breath hitched as his thumb brushed against her nub and cried out when he pressed harder on it.

"Oh my god....oh god......so close...so.....fucking......close." she gasped as she rolled her hips even faster.

"Come on baby......almost there...."He grunted.

She let out a loud moan, signaling Gendry that she was just about to peak when they heard someone banging on his front door.

He captured her mouth with his and kissed her deeply, ignoring the loud thumping on the door. He kept thrusting into her until their phones started buzzing.

Arya wanted to murder whoever it was that eluded her climax and she was sure that Gendry looked about ready to snap someone's head off.

"FUCK!"

She stilled atop him and reached for their phones. She groaned and he growled.

" _Sansa_."

" _Hot Pie_."

"She's outside."

"So is he."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Wish I was babe."

Gendry buried his face in her chest and hugged her tightly.

"I'm starting to think that everyone is dead set on making this ' _No Sex for Gendry_ ' week."

Arya laughed and carded her fingers through his damp locks. "That makes to of us not getting laid this week, mister."

She could feel his muffled laughter as it rumbled through her belly. He looked up at her when he stopped and surged up for a kiss, pressing one to her nose before pulling away and putting some clothes on to answer the door. Arya climbed off of him and pouted, reaching for for one of his spare shirts and her underwear.

_Someone better be dying or dead. If not, I can always arrange that,_  Arya thought as she tugged some shorts on and padded off to the living room.

* * *

Arya was angry--no furious.

According to Sansa, 'not attending' _wasn't_   an option.

"Sansa for the last time, we're not going!"

"Oh come one Arya! Please, please, please, please, please!!!! You are so going to owe me for this!"

Arya cocked her eyebrow. "What do you mean 'owe you'? I haven't asked you for anything."

"I'll talk Mom out of putting you into another social event. All you have to do is come to Marg's party and stay for at least an hour."

"And if I don't?"

Sansa smiled an evil smile and pulled her phone out. "I'll tell Mom that you accept and..... _where_ you really spend your nights."

Arya's mouth dropped open. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

She groaned and rolled her eyes, reluctant to accept. "Fine!"

Sansa squealed and jumped up and down. "Okay now let's get you dressed. Speaking of dresses, I know the perfect one!"

~~~~~~~~

"Come on mate! It's going to be fun. The guys are going to be there and I'm pretty sure that I heard something about an actual chocolate fountain and--"

Gendry cut him short. "That's great but I've had a long day and all I want is sleep Hot Pie."

"Didn't sound like you were sleeping." Hot Pie countered with a smirk.

Gendry's eyes widened and then he frowned. "How long were you standing out there?"

"Long enough to know that Arry's a screamer." The other boy stated nonchalantly.

Hot Pie's eyes went as wide as saucers with fear when Gendry towered over him, his arms crossed over his chest. "Tell anyone about my girlfriend's bedroom sounds and I'll make sure that you never see a chocolate fountain ever again. We clear?"

Hot Pie nodded and made a zipping motion with his fingers and lips. "Crystal, my friend."

They stood for a moment before Hot Pie opened his mouth again. "So you're not coming?"

Gendry glared at Hot Pie. "No. All I want now is sleep."

"Okay, so I guess we'll be off--"

Then Arya agreed to go to the party and his night of bliss turned into a nightmare.

On the otherside of the room, Arya could've sworn she heard Gendry stiffle a sob.

_Poor bastard._

* * *

Gendry grasped the steering wheel so tightly that his nuckles were turning white.

"Gen, you okay?"

His head snapped to the person in the passenger seat. Arya was eyeing him with concern.

"You okay babe?" she repeated.

He exhaled and reached for her hand, kissing it softly. "I'm fine. Just a little frustrated is all."

"I know the feeling." She giggled and pecked his cheek. "Come on. If I have to suffer, so do you."

He dropped his head back into the head rest and moaned. "Honestly out of all the days....."

"Come on cry baby." Arya choked out as she pulled him out of the car.

This was going to be a long night wasn't it?


	2. A Perfect Gift From Me to You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that it's been forever since I updated this but my plot bunny escaped me and kinda turned into another fic. But besides the point, I'm sorry for the long wait. Hope that you enjoy the last bit. Kinda on the long side but better late (and long) than never!
> 
> Chapter title comes from 'Houdini' by Foster the People.
> 
> Also...does a drunken round of 'Truth or Dare' count as random drunken shenanigans?

It was worse than they thought.

Bright lights, glitter scattered everywhere, and booming speakers. Basically, it was like a night club without the random drunken strangers and creeps lurking about in the dark.

Gendry groaned and Arya's face contorted, both horrified at being blackmailed into this.

"Just an hour, Gen." She said gripping his hand. "And then we can leave."

He stood there breathing in and out. "An hour. We can manage an hour."

Arya turned to face him and gave him a tiny smile. He bent down and gave her a feather light kiss, grinning when she bit his nose gently.

"Come on then, tiny." He pulled Arya by the hand into the crowd, leading her through the throng of dancing strangers.

When they reached the bar area, they found Sansa alone talking on her phone. She was smiling and twirling her hair on her finger, laughing until Arya caught her eye.

"Umm, yeah...me too. I've got to go but I'll see you in a bit...Mmm hmm...yes...Me too. Bye." Sansa slid her phone back into her purse and put her poker face on.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you two!"

"Obviously you didn't look hard enough."

Sansa glared at Arya. "Whatever. I need to speak with you and the guys are around here somewhere."

"Why?" Arya asked rather confused.

Gendry warily looked at Sansa and glanced over at Arya. She shrugged and turned back to Sansa.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes Arya, you do."

Gendry gave Arya a small smile and rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. "I just spotted Jon and Robb by the door. Come find me when you're done."

"Oh wait Gendry! Before you go, tell the guys to meet up in the study. It's down the hall to the right and should be the last door on the left."

He nodded and gave Arya a quick kiss before excusing himself from the Stark sisters.

Sansa refocused her attention on Arya and started barking out orders. "Lose the jacket and fix the straps on the dress."

"Really, that's what you wanted to talk to me about?"

" _Arya_."

" _Sansa_."

"No, that's not it. Fix the dress or I call mom."

Arya's hands shot up defensively. "Okay fine. There, happy now?"

Her sister smiled and then patted Arya on the head. "Perfect."

Then Sansa's face formed a frown. "What now?"

Sansa didn't answer her sister; instead she reached for her braid and undid it. "Now, it's completely perfect. No one will ever know you had 'sex hair'."

"Sansa!"

Her older sister shrugged. "What? It's true. Your  _sex_  braid needed to go."

Arya rolled her eyes.  _This better be the best hour of my life or I swear to the Old Gods and the New that I will murder Sansa in her sleep._

"I hate you."

"No, you love me."

"Seriously, this is what you wanted to talk to me about?"

Sansa rolled her eyes this time and dragged her sister off to the side, rounding the corners, and then pulling her outside. She looked around for any onlookers and relaxed when she found none.

"Sansa...are you okay?"

"Hmm...oh yes. Of course...why would you ask such a thing?"

"Because you're sweating and I'm pretty sure that you have the wrong shoes on."

Sansa looked down and found that she was wearing two different shoes. "Shit, shit, shit...what am I going to do?"

"Sansa calm down, it's just shoes."

"No, Arya, it's not. Everything has to be perfect, tonight has to be perfect,  _I_  have to be perfect."

Arya eyed her older sister carefully. "Sans, why does everything need to be perfect?"

The elder Stark bit her lip. _How do I put this lightly?_  "Because tonight's the night..."

Arya stared at her sister in utter confusion until the meaning dawned upon her. "Tonight's the nigh—Oh! OH! Okay, umm and you're sure about that Sans?"

The first time in a long time, Sansa's smile reached her eyes. "Yes."

"What do I need to do?"

"Keep the boys at bay."

"Shouldn't be too hard considering the boys like Willas."

"It doesn't really look like it."

Arya chuckled. "Oh come on. You know they love him, even Theon does!"

"Theon loves everybody." Sansa waved off.

"At least Jon and Robb didn't get into a fight with him." Arya countered.

Sansa grimaced and remembered the incident with the boys and Gendry. "You're right. It's just that ever since Joffrey, they've been very protective and I  _need_  some alone time with my boyfriend."

The younger Stark nodded and then punched her sister in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You know very damn well what that was for!"

Sansa gave Arya a sheepish smile. "I'm really sorry about that but I really need you tonight, Ar."

"Sansa this was the first time in over a week that I was able to shag Gendry, and you interrupted that."

"Please, Ar?"

Arya took in her older sister's face and her big blue eyes. Fuck, that's her crying face.  _Aww man...fuck it._  "Fine, but you so owe me for this! Where are they?"

Sansa yelped and hugged her sister tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! They're in the study, Marg wanted me to gather them to play spin the bottle or something, I'm not sure."

"Come on then, Virgin Mary. Time for you to get some."

"Arya!"

Both sisters burst into laughter as they walked hand in hand inside the house.

* * *

They were standing in what looked like a study or some sort of music room. Jon and Robb had both been dragged into this as well. _Is Sansa blackmailing everyone? Seven Hells, what did_ I _ever do to_ that _Stark?_

"I don't get it. Why are we in here?" Jon said exasperated.

"How am I supposed to know? Sansa's the one who told us to stay here until she came back." Robb sighed.

"I could be home right now, lying on my soft, warm bed. Sleeping peacefully and blissfully ignorant." Gendry mumbled.

"Me too, mate, me too." Robb said patting Gendry on the shoulder. "Except maybe Myrcella would be in bed with me."

"Robb...that's  _my_  sister."

"And you're dating ours." Jon interjected.

"Touché, Snow." Gendry chuckled. "But in all seriousness, I am about two seconds from bolting if they don't come back."

Jon furrowed his brow and looked at Gendry. "What?"

"You have a massive hickey on your neck." Jon motioned to Gendry's neck with his index finger.

"I have a what?"

Robb tilted his head and his eyes clocked in on the fresh red bloom.

"That's from Arya isn't it?"

Gendry groaned. _Shit...Arry must've got a little carried away earlier._

"Guys, Arya's my  _girlfriend_. My  _girlfriend_  likes to kiss me."  _I really don't think you want to know that I got this one in the middle of sex..._

"Well your 'girlfriend' is our  _sister_."

"Oi! Would you two please cut it out with the stupid overprotective brothers act? It's getting really annoying."

Jon, Robb, and Gendry turned to see Arya and Sansa leaning into the doorway.

"Oi! We're not stupid and we're not overprotective. We're your brothers and we care about you. But this bastard," Robb pointed at Gendry, "has been getting a little too  _physical_  with Arya."

"Gendry's her boyfriend. What did you expect? For them to hold hands forever?" Sansa asked with a pointed look.

Both brothers looked to the ground, avoiding eye contact with the eldest Stark sister. "No..."

"Well then suck it up and stop it with the threats and menacing looks. Are we clear?"

All three could've sworn that it was Arya talking but Sansa's voice speaking.

"Crystal." Both brothers answered.

"Alright then. Myrcella's looking for you and Ygritte's outside dancing with a stranger." Sansa announced with a slight smile.

Both Jon and Robb sprinted outside, their anger and annoyance gone.

"I'm going to check on Margaery and I'll let you know the rest."

Arya nodded and gave her sister a kiss on the forehead before walking to Gendry.

"Gen?"

"An hour and we're done."

"An hour." She promised.

* * *

**_Two hours later..._ **

The party was in full swing with several people hooking up in various secluded corners and dark alcoves outside, Theon and Jeyne Poole being two of those people. Ygritte had managed to drag Jon on to the dance floor and were dancing, Myrcella was kicking Robb's ass in beer pong, Sansa was dancing up a storm with both Margaery and Loras while Willas cheered her on, and Arya was already beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol in her system. And poor Gendry had spent the majority of those two hours pouting as Arya traipsed around the house and dance floor various times.

"Babe, how about some water?" Gendry was trying hard to not lose the restraint he had left on his mind.

Arya scrunched up her nose at Gendry's suggestion. "I don't want water."

"Arry, just have a sip and then you can get another drink."  _Seven hells, Arry it's been two hours...please just do me this solid so we can go home and fuck!_

She made a small version of her thinking face and then blinked. "Okay, but you have to dance with me after." Gendry felt his heart soar as she accepted his suggestion. She paused to look at him and then blinked again. "You know you're actually pretty handsome when you're not being stupid."

_Did she just compliment me?_  He shook his head and led her to the bar. He handed her a water bottle, waited as she took a drink, and then proceeded to lead her back to the dance floor. Arya took his hands and placed them on her waist as she faced away from him. She moved against him and he jerked at the sensation of her arse bumping into his groin repeatedly. Whether or not she did it on purpose, Gendry growled into her ear and she laughed.

"Behave. Just dance with me...come on  _handsome_ , dance with me."

He chuckled. "Alright  _beautiful_ , I'll dance with you."

Turning to face him, Arya blushed and she put her arms around his neck. Her hips swayed and he moved with her, her grey eyes growing darker. Her eyelashes fluttered at him and she chewed her bottom lip in such an enticing way, that Gendry lost his footing a bit. She stumbled and stepped on his foot and laughed as he held her by the waist.

"You're so strong and gorgeous. Kinda like my boyfriend." She giggled.

_She's hitting on me. Dammit, she's_ drunk _._

Normally, whenever Arya got drunk, she'd flirt or hit on the first person who crossed her path. Usually it was always Margaery or Myrcella, who were often on the receiving end of her flirtatious japes or comments. Rarely was it ever Gendry, though. But seeing her face flushed a comely shade of pink and her bottom lip red and plump, Gendry couldn't help himself.

"Really? And what does your boyfriend look like?"

Arya smiled. "He's tall, built like a bull, has a stupid mouth, and the bluest eyes I've ever seen."

His lips curved at her description of him. Tucking a stray hair from her face, he asked her another question. "What do you like most about him?"

Her lips formed a pout and she tilted her head. "His eyes."

"Why his eyes?"

She sighed and rested her head on his chest. They were still swaying to the music that played in the background. "Because they're really blue. And I can tell what he's feeling with just a flicker of his eyes. They're expressive."

Gendry smiled and kissed her hair. "And what do you love most about him?"

"Truly?"

"Yes, truly."

And without hesitating, she answered.

"His cock."

He laughed. "Really? What you love most about him is his cock?"

She shrugged.

"Jesus Arry, really?"

"What? He's great in bed and he never fails to get me screaming."

Arya felt as his chest rumbled with unkempt laughter and he let go of her. She frowned.

"I don't get it."

"Oh love, I fucking love you so much."

He kissed her forehead and kept dancing with her. Arya shrugged again and turned her back to him, dancing like before. They danced for a few more minutes before Margaery appeared besides Gendry.

"Hey handsome, we're playing a game. Bring tiny with you to the music room."

"I think it's best if we didn't."

"Why is she flirting with you and happily engaging in PDA?"

He nodded and Margaery spun Arya to face her.

"Margy!" Arya shouted before she pulled Margaery in for a kiss. Margaery accepted the kiss without another thought; she was used to Arya's drunken affections.

"Hey babes, do you want to play a game?"

"Ooh I want to play a game." Arya eyed the Tyrell girl and then Gendry. "Can he play too?"

Margaery grinned and nodded. "Of course, now come on before they start without us!"

The Tyrell led them back to the room from before but this time all the room was more spacious and there were several people sitting on the ground. Gendry could see Jon and Ygritte as well as Robb, Myrcella, Loras, Willas, and Sansa already seated. Just as he sat down and Margaery was about to speak, he saw several others walk into the room, Hot Pie, Theon, Jeyne Poole, Anguy, Jeyne Heddle and her sister Willow, and finally Ned Dayne.

"Alright, is that everybody?" She asked enthusiastically.

"I hope so or else we're going to be packed in here like sardines." Loras snarked.

"What about Renly?"

Loras waved her off. "He's on his way. Stopped to get more of that vodka you like so much. And besides, you know how much he  _loves_  your games."

"Baratheon loves my games; he's just too much of a soil sport to enjoy them. But who cares? Now on to the real fun!"

Sansa winced the minute she saw Loras place a bottle in the middle of the floor. The circle from before had become a large oval in order to accommodate everyone, but there was only so much room. Couples sat closer to each other and singles sat a bit further apart. But Arya used this to her advantage and curled into Gendry. She began to placing small kisses on his neck and running her hands under his shirt. He tensed but grasped her hands in his before she could go any further.

"Not here, love. In a bit, I promise. First let's play a game."

Arya reluctantly agreed turned to face the circle. Margaery was explaining the rules of the game. They were going to play 'Truth or Dare' and then afterwards, some poker. Now, who ever chose 'truth' had the option of either answering a question or telling a secret. And whoever chose 'dare' had to complete their dare or cough up money to complete their turn. As per usual, Margaery and Loras started the games as to enforce the no 'weaseling out of the game' rule.

The brown eyed girl spun first, the bottle stopping on Theon.

"Dammit, I got Greyjoy."

Theon threw out a wicked grin. "Truth or Dare, Margy?"

"Truth." She said without hesitation.

"Hmm what to ask dearest Marg? Hmm…I've got it!"

"What Theon?"

Greyjoy grinned again. "Tell me and tell me true, Margaery, did you ever sleep with Joffrey Baratheon? And if indeed you did, how was the bastard in bed?"

"Why am I not surprise?" The Tyrell huffed and answered. "No, I did not sleep with Joffrey. But…"

"But, what Margaery?" It was Willas who asked with a look of anger and amusement.

"I may have tied him to his bed,  _naked_ , and left him there."

Half the room gasped while the other laughed loudly.

"You did not!" Jeyne Poole gasped.

"I did. And in fact, I even took photos. Sad to say that old Joffrey was not as big as he thought he was."

Loras broke the laughter to continue the game. "As much as we all want to hear about Baratheon, let's continue shall we?"

He spun the bottle praying internally that it landed on anyone but Theon. His prayer was answered but then again, Hot Pie was a bit worse than Theon when it came to games.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Hmm I think I'll go with dare."

"I dare you…to give Ned a lap dance."

Ned froze on the spot, looking all around the room with pleading eyes. When he found none who would save him, he cursed under his breath.

"Sure why not? Ned's a good looking fellow."

"Hot Pie, I swear I'm so getting you back for this." Ned vowed with a scowl.

Ned sat frozen as Loras bumped and sashayed against him. Sansa cheered Loras on and Arya snorted at Ned's luck. Loras finished and bowed as he sat in his seat.

"Alright, who's next?"

The game continued with Anguy being dared to run semi-naked through the party and from there on the dares and truths became more implict and explicit. Even Sansa got in on the action by accepting to feel up and kiss one of the Heddle sisters, Willow being the choosen one. At one point even Hot Pie was dared to flash a passing car, Ned grinning evilly at his vengeance. Ygritte made Jon cough up $20 for refusing to go through with a dare. Theon made the entire room go silent when he confessed to breaking dearest uncle Ned's direwolf statue. Robb cursed Myrcella for making him walk outside with his chest bare and the words, 'King in the North', written on his chest.

Arya made the crowd go wild when she accepted Renly's, go had arrived by then, dare to give every male in the room a lap dance, barring her brothers and Theon. She started with Renly who laughed and then went on to Loras who danced with her, Hot Pie's eyes widened when Arya had approached him and eventually sat still while Ned kept looking over at Gendry seeming fearful of what he would do. Gendry did nothing but laugh because Arya kept batting her eyelashes at him and biting on her lip. Anguy took the simple route and gave her the dance instead and when Arya finally stumbled over to Gendry, all she did was straddle his lap and give him a scorching kiss much to the dismay of her brothers and Theon.

After that the dares became fewer and fewer until secrets started to pour out from everyone.

"Did you know that my friend, Bella, once told me that she slept with Edmure Tully but that he couldn't...perform?" Jeyne Heddle giggled.

Arya, Sansa, Robb, Theon, and Jon burst into guffaws. Edmure was their uncle and therefore family, but in that moment all they could do was cackle at their uncle's failed conquest.

"I heard that Tyrion Lannister is quite the charmer in bed...Myrcella care to shed some light on the situation?" Margaery smirked.

Myrcella frowned. "First off, ewww. Secondly, ewwwwwwww. And third, he's my uncle that's gross."

"So?" Margaery piped. "We're not asking for his life story, all we want to know is if he's all that they say."

"He is."

The room looked for the voice that had spoken and settled on little Willow Heddle.

"You've slept with him?" Hot Pie asked dumbfounded.

"No, you idiot. Tansy and Bella work with one of his preferred ladies. Sometimes they just don't know when to stop talking." Willow sighed.

"Hmm that explains a lot then." Anguy looked deep in thought.

"What about you, Anguy? Any interesting conquests in your life?" Ygritte chalked at the red head archer.

"Well now that you mention it..." He smirked.

Sansa and Willas were whispering to each other, unfazed by all the sex talk happening around them. Arya noticed them and decided to help her sister escape prying eyes by distracting everyone else. She slowly shifted out of Gendry's lap as all the others were engrossed in Anguy's sexcapdes. Gendry looked at her with a puzzled look but she held a finger to her lips. He understood and let her crawl away. Arya carefully made her way in between Margaery and Loras. She gave Marg a knowing look and the brown eyed beauty understood. Loras gave her a nod and gestured to the pool behind them.

Perfect, Arya thought.

Anguy kept talking as Arya crawled near the Heddle sisters were. She sweet talked them into agreeing into the next dare, knowing that Ygritte, Jeyne Poole, and Myrcella would all accept without a thought. Once she deemed everything ready, she called over to Theon. Theon Greyjoy was a blessing in disguise as Arya had learned a few summers back.

"Hey Greyjoy."

"Yes, little wolf?"

"You up for a dare?"

"A dare from my little wolf, anytime. Hit me."

"I dare you...to skinny dip into the pool."

Theon chuckled. "Tiny Stark, you wound me. Come on, you're better than that...you've got something up that sleeve of yours. Let's hear it."

"Well if you insist..." she fake huffed. "You not only do  _you_  have to go starkers into the pool, your band of brothers have to join you as well."

"Now there's my little wolf! And if we don't?"

"Easy. All of you have to pay up and none of you don't get the money you've won from the game. And it's quite a lot, mostly thanks to Jon and Hot Pie. So what do you guys say? In or out?"

"Oh, I'm in." Theon exclaimed already tearing his shirt off.

"I'm going to regret this in a minute aren't I?" Robb groaned, unbuttoning his pants.

Ned, Hot Pie, and Jon all agreed.

Renly, Anguy, and Loras all undressed down to their underwear while Gendry sat fully clothed.

"Come on stupid, you too." Arya punched him before giving him a tiny bit on the nose.

"I have a bad feeling about this." He responded.

"Shut up and strip, stupid."

"Whatever you say m'lady."

By the time they all left the music room, Sansa and Willas were already in the safety and privacy of his bedroom on the third floor. Sansa made sure to thank her sister, and whoever else helped them escape, later.

* * *

The guys lined up outside by the pool, standing as the ladies jeered and wolf whistled at them.

"Damn...look at those arms."

"Look at that jawline."

"FUCK ME SIDEWAYS THOSE ABS!"

"COME ON GREYJOY, WE DON'T HAVE ALL NIGHT FOR THIS. GET YOUR ASS IN THAT POOL OR NONE OF YOU GET PAID!" Ygritte yelled.

Theon could feel the guys glaring at him and relented, dropping his underpants and jumping in.

"HOLY MOTHERFUCKING SHIT ON A STICK. IT'S FREEZING IN HERE!"

"Alright boys, in you go. Or no dough." Jeyne Heddle teased.

"Arry, I'm so getting you back for this." Gendry growled.

Arya reached for his arse and squeezed it. "No, you won't. But you're welcome to try gorgeous."

"Seriously, can you not? That's my sister for fucks sake!" Robb groaned.

"OH SCREW THIS!" Myrcella screamed and shoved Robb in.

The other girls took her example and one by one they shoved all of them in. Water splashed and sloshed as the guys resurfaced to the top of the water. The girls burst into laughter as the guys sputtered and shouted. Then Willow called them over to her.

"Ladies, I have an idea."

It grew quiet and the guys didn't like it one bit.

Turns out both Robb and Gendry were right. They did regret the jumping into the pool and they had a bad feeling about it as they clamored out. Ned and Loras looked around for the ladies but didn't find them. It wasn't until Renly and Hot Pie were pointing to the music room did they almost yelp in fear. All seven ladies were smiling wickedly and holding up their clothes that lay forgotten in the music room.

_I'm going to murder Arya...right after I kiss her and fuck her._ Gendry thought to himself.

This was proving to be a long night after all.

* * *

It was warm and sunny outside. The birds were chirping their morning songs and her head was killing her. Arya moaned as she shifted on the bed. How she'd even gotten home or into bed, she'd never know.

What she did know was that her head was pounding, she was naked, and there was something written on her stomach. Arya stretched and rolled onto her side, reaching across for the bastard she called her boyfriend. All she felt was cool sheets and the air. Her brow furrowed and she slowly sat up in the bed. Rubbing her eyes, she blinked before she looked down to her belly. She squinted her eyes for a bit before she could see what was written.

' ** _Gendry was here_** ' Was written in blue ink with an arrow pointing to her sex.

Arya wasn't sure whether she should laugh or cry about it.

Only then did she notice the ring on her finger...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I lied...there will be (if anyone wants) another small bit that gives a small summary about what happened after they got out of the pool and why Arya's wearing a ring. Until then, hope that you guys like this! And so sorry for the long wait!


End file.
